


pine tree

by queerfawn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfawn/pseuds/queerfawn
Summary: But his heart was racing and even though some part of him was telling him that of course Bill was gone, they'd erased him right out of Stan's head, he couldn't stop himself from lunging at the other man and pinning him against a work surface, makeshift weapon at the ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking about the Pines twins and trauma and i was like o god what if someone called dip dop 'pine tree' and so.. this
> 
> also spoiler alert most of the people don't like him bc he's a lil pretentious and controlling and also bc... imagine how jealous youd be if you knew someone who did the kind of stuff the twins did at twelve

Dipper had taken permanent residency in Gravity Falls straight out of college. If asked, he'd say it was because his Grunkles were getting older and Ford especially needed his help. And while that was at least partially true he could not ignore the harsh reality that he was drawn to the town and just couldn't bring himself to stay away.

He had managed to get the funding to start an actual lab with Stanford, documenting their findings on the town and surrounding wilderness with a group of fellow scientists just as interested in anomalies as they were. Though, unfortunately most of them were not particularly fond of him for one reason or another and Dipper often found himself pursuing his projects alone or accompanied by his Grunkle. There was many a weekend he spent complaining to Mabel- who was a preschool teacher in the nearest major city- about whoever was attempting to sabotage him this week.

Presently, he was bent over his desk, hair unkempt and lab coat rumpled as he examined his newest gadget. It was a stun gun of sorts which he hoped would come in handy when encountering some of the town's more aggressive creatures. He heard someone entering the door behind him and assumed it to be Mark, a new lab assistant who was particularly aggressive towards him. He ignored it, fiddling with some wires on his device.

"Hey Pine tree, what are we working on today?"

Dipper froze. He knew the voice, knew it wasn't Bill. But that didn't stop his panic. He grabbed an exacto knife and whipped around. Or course the person he was supposed to assume was Mark was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't check his pupils, but he supposed there wasn't a monocular floating triangle waiting for him, which was better than nothing. But his heart was racing and even though some part of him was telling him that of course Bill was gone, they'd erased him right out of Stan's head, he couldn't stop himself from lunging at the other man and pinning him against a work surface, makeshift weapon at the ready.

"How did you get here? What did you do to Mark?" All he earned was a panicked jumble of letters and his brow furrowed, releasing his grip on the knife to take off his glasses. Pupils normal, if not dilated. He stepped back, mumbling an apology as the memories and attack started to hit.

"What the hell Pines?" Mark shouted, making Dipper flinch.

He shook his head, putting his things away as quickly as possible before the shaking set in. "Never, ever call me by that name ever again," He nearly snarled, taking off his coat and heading out the door as he pulled out his one with shaking hands.

"Hello, this is Mabel! How can I help ya'?"

His sisters cheery voice on the other end of the line made him let out a strangled half laugh. "God is it good to hear you voice right now."

"Dipper? What's wrong?" She asked, tone growing slightly panicked. He couldn't blame her, he was sure even the current state of his voice was enough to inspire worry.

"Someone- someone called me what he used to. I just really need my twin right now."

"I'm on my way."

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks & m sorry


End file.
